The present invention relates to the field of data tag devices, and more particularly to active data tag devices which store time-sensitive data.
Data tag devices are in widespread use and are used to associate information with a particular item, object, or person. Typically the data stored in a tag device is read using a wireless radio frequency interface. A query is transmitted to the tag device, and the tag device responds by transmitting its stored data, which is read by a receiver or tag reader.
Tags are used in a variety of industries including retail, transportation, medical/healthcare, and security, to name several. They are configured, accordingly, in a variety of form factors, as dictated by the particular application. Tags can be manufactured at such a low cost that they can be considered disposable in many applications. However, once a given tag's purpose has been fulfilled, it will persist, storing its data in a retrievable format indefinitely. Even so called “active” tags, which incorporate a power source, may remain viable for years after being initially deployed because, unless it is receiving or transmitting, a tag uses virtually no power.
The persistence of tag data, and the pervasiveness of tag usage have given rise to privacy concerns. Tags are typically concealed in packing materials, containers, products, and even integrated into these items, often without consumer knowledge. When these items are disposed of, the information in the tags may be obtained by third parties. Information relating to purchases, medicine, identity, even finances could potentially be obtained. It is anticipated that tag usage will increase.
To ease concerns, some retailers will disable tags on items purchased at the point of sale. However, only those tags which can be disabled, and which are known can be deactivated. Deactivating tags at retail points of sale obviously can only affect tags used in retail practices, and not tags used in other industries. Disabling these tags also adds an additional process at the point of sale. Deactivating tags at a point of sale adds a cost in both equipment and time necessary to deactivate each tag. Deactivating a tag at a point of sale may also be undesirable for other reasons, such as warranty and return tracking, for example.
Another means for deactivating tags is for the consumer to use a so-called RFID zapper, which attempts to overload the circuits of the tag and destroy it as a result. A consumer may also simply destroy a tag to dispose of it. Of course, these methods assume the consumer both knows of the existence of the tag, and that the tag can reasonably be removed from the item with which it is associated.
Therefore there exists a need for a way to disable data tags without user or retail intervention to ensure the tag information will not be acquired by third parties.